


I Straightened My Curly Hair After 10 Years

by shalexandej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi, based on the video where sara straightens her hair, but wholesome, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalexandej/pseuds/shalexandej
Summary: yeah





	I Straightened My Curly Hair After 10 Years

“Today, I am getting my hair straightened for the first time in like, 10 years..? I’ve had curly hair my entire life, and when I was a kid I really did not like it. Everybody else had like, really smooth, really wonderful hair.” Sara was plopped down on the couch, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow.

“My mother had straight hair and didn’t really know what to do with this,” She gestured, “mess. I resorted to hats a lot. You know, now, obviously, I have found ways to deal with my hair and I love it and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but people always ask me, what do you look like with straight hair, like do you have a picture, do you have anything? The answer is no, I don’t. And I truthfully don’t know what it looks like, but I guess, today, we’re gonna find out.”

She turned the camera towards her boyfriends, lying on the couch. “What do you think I’ll look like with straight hair?”

“Smaller,” Said Shane, looking down at Ryan.

“You’re straightening it?” Ryan responded. “I think you’ll look great.”

THE STRAIGHTENING!

“Okay, I guess I’m ready, for this experience.” 

“You seem a little reluctant.” She ignored that.

“There might be like, some bobby pins hidden in there,” She laughed. 

Rachel continued straightening her hair. “When you wake up with straight hair, you’re like, oh, this is fine. When I wake up, I look like an electrocuted sheep.”

“What is that?” Sara exclaimed, a look of vague disgust casting on her face. “There’s literal trash in my hair.”

1 HR LATER

“Wow- It definitely looks a little bit like a wig? It’s so weird, it’s like looking into a parallel universe. There’s something- like this is the other me who would murder me at night and take over my life. I feel like I’m like, running for governor. I think people will be shocked to see this. Especially since I didn’t really tell anybody about it.”

Straight hair wasn’t her thing, she digressed. “I can already feel my hair just wanted to curl up. I’m curious to see what people say about it, what they think about it, maybe they’ll think it makes me look more mature.”

There was Shane! 

“Ooooh, look at this,” Shane said, stupidly. “You look like you have the Rachel.”

“What d’you think about my hair, Ryan?” The other man had just sauntered in. He was always with Shane, so this wasn’t strange.

“Whoa!” He grinned. “Yeah, I like it! It looks good!”

“Ryan loves it,” Sara grinned back.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t good,” Shane looked away.

“Shane.” Sara deadpanned, pulling both boys in for a hug. “Love you guys.”


End file.
